Kickstart my heart
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: i was dead, yet alive. he knows this. he knew me when i was alive. i cant leave, no, i refuse to leave him like the rest. im selfish, i know this. i want a steady heart beat within my chest, but he will not allow me that. because he fears that if he does i will leave. i will stay by his side through it all even if he pushes me away... even if he makes crude puns about me being dead
1. dead yet alive

**(im now on facebook feel free to add me and ask questions!) i dont own kuroshitsuji sadly...**

My eyes shot open and air filled my lungs. Who am I? How did I get here? These things I didn't know... I felt so cold .I put my hand on my chest where my heart should beat. Stone cold, lifeless...I'm dead but I'm Alive? I felt a tag around my toe so I pulled it off and looked at it. 'murder victim. Age 19' I looked down at my hands " how could I be dead? I don't feel dead" I muttered. I looked around and saw other bodies.

The moment my toe touched the floor a jolt went through my chest and I gasped. My hand slapped to my chest and I felt the reverberations of the single heart beat. My other toe touched the ice child ceramic floor but nothing happened. Disappointment set in. then fear as I heard voices and footsteps coming towards me.'buh-bump buh-bump' there was that feeling once more. Another heart if I could find ways to get my heart to beat faster maybe I could restart my cold heart. I hid behind a open door as a silver haired man walked in. "thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump..' My dead heart beat quickly as the man walked right past me. His presence made me feel warm although I was still stone cold. I wrapped the sheet tightly around me as I snuck out into the hallway. As I passed open doors I realized the man was a Mortician. He made me beautiful again after my brutal death. I should thank him but that would be awkward having to explain why exactly I was breathing again. I peered through a door to my right as I had heard movement from within.

I saw the male from before and I placed a hand over my heart because the racket it was making seemed as if it were a car trying to start after ten years. He was getting ready to bathe it seemed. I turned and tried to make my way to the exit but I tripped and a jar of dehydrating salts smashed against the floor. He came running out of the room he had previously been occupying and saw me. I collapsed to the floor and began to cry as the remainder of the heartbeat I had diminished. Beautiful yellow gold eyes met mine and the confusion that swirled within them sent me into a deeper fit of tears. " how are you alive?" His deep mesmerizing voice rang out to my hollow form. I shook my head slinging tears to and fro, my black hair cascading around me once more. " I don't know...I'm cold...so very cold." I whimpered and he smiled gently and helped me up.

" my word deary...you're freezing. Maybe if we get you into a nice warm bath you'll heat up. You think?" He asked and I reached for his hand hesitantly. He placed a hand on my back and I know he felt that single heartbeat. The surprised look on his face told me he did. " what is my name?" I asked. " you were called Kira. You had a brother named Lau. His mistress slaughtered you, dear." He explained. I nodded. I knew my brothers name and I knew of Ran-mao's misdeed. I couldn't remember my name though. I sighed as he led me into the room he had previously occupied. He ushered me into the bathroom and tugged the sheet a bit. If I could have blushed I would have but my blood did not flow so it was impossible. "I need the sheet back Kira, after all, your body has nothing I haven't already seen. I did after all fix your destroyed corpse." He said matter of factly. Embarrassment flooded me once more as he pried the sheet from my fingers only to pull myself closer as well.

He nudged me towards the smoldering heat of the bath. I but my lip as I stepped in and resisted a contented moan from the reassuring heat as I slid my frozen body deeper into the water. My eyes fluttered shut as the heat transferred into my cold form. My heart beat twice more as he smirked at me. " better?" He asked and I frowned as the water grew cold. He dipped a finger into the water and cringed, eyeing me and muttering about dead people sucking the warmth out of everything. I frowned actually hurt by his words. I looked away from him and pulled my knees to my chest and felt those frozen tears slide across my skin once more. " sorry" I whispered and reached for the towel nearby. I stepped out of the bath and nearly tripped but he caught me and my heart beat five times, smoothly. He helped me up and released me and the heart beat faded once more and the lasting warmth followed. It clicked on that moment that his touch made my heart beat. Of a simple grasp made my heat beat that much how much would more intimate touches bring, like a brush of my fingertips against his arm or a simple hug? Could he restart my dead heart? I had to test my theory. " follow me" he said and I grasped his bare forearm.

Another jolt and the more heartbeats. He eyed me curiously and I justified my actions by making myself walk in an unstable manor. He placed an arm around my waist to support me and it sent shivers through my body and resulted in three quick heartbeats. He handed me a set of clothes and I dressed myself to the best of my sighed and walked over grasping the shirt he had given me and pulling it back over my head seeing as it was too small. He grasped another one and began to pull it over my head himself. " just like a doll" he murmured, his knuckles ever so slightly brushing over my cold skin as he pulled the shirt down over my previously exposed bosom. His hands stopped to rest on my stomach for a moment them he retracted them as if touching me were a vile deed. He started to move away but I snaked my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. " thank you." I whispered and he slowly wrapped his arms around me. " you're welcome..." He sighed then ran a hand through his silver locks.

I smiled as a faint but steady heartbeat filtered through my chest. "m-my heart." I whispered and he looked at me, confused. " you made my heart beat. Its faint but its there. I feel it." I said and he smirked darkly at me. " its ironic. Your heat beats for me,yearns for my touch, does it not? Yet what would I gain from starting your heart back up? You would leave me like the living ones did. Maybe I should cut your heart out and save myself from the trouble." He chuckled and my eyes softened as they scanned over him. ' the lonely undertakers, all of them...so heartbroken and alone the only place they get cared for is in a brothel that doesn't know who they are. Tell me, is that how you feel?' I thought and stood." You know I can't go anywhere. I am immobile as of the moment. I wouldn't leave of I could anyways, I'm not a normal person. well...I wasn't. I was always a kind caring person I put others before myself. that's just how I was when I was alive. The nice guys finish last though, don't they undertaker? See you tomorrow." I sighed as I curled up in his closet and drifted off into sleep.


	2. dead people puns

My eyes opened and I felt warmer than I was last night. I glanced around the room and realized I was in a rather large bed covered in silk sheets. But I was not alone in this lovely bed an arm was draped over my side. I sat up and looked at him. The undertaker felt pity on me and brought me to his bed during the night. He was quite handsome, I realized. His bangs had fallen from his eyes to reveal his face completely. A stitched up scar crossed his face but only added to his scary appearance. He was scarily handsome. He was very good looking I wonder why he hides it. I reached to touch his shoulder and shake him but I decided against it. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail using the mirror in his adjoined bathroom. I found the kimono the were going to bury me in, in the closet. It was black with a white obi and white inner yukata. It reached my knees and had grey leggings and black samurai sandals with it. I dressed myself with ease today.

I made my way downstairs and sat near the door in a comfortable black chair. I soon became bored of that and I stood and began cleaning the coffins and I cleaned the mess I had made the night before. The door creaked open and I looked to see a tall man dressed in a black tailed suit and a young male dressed similarly. The man noticed me and his eyes went wide. " master, she is not human." I heard the man whisper and I sniffed in an annoyed manor. "miss. Is the undertaker here?" The man asked.I nodded. " let me go retrieve him." I said and Walked off to his room. " undertaker-San." I called out knocking on his door. " Kira. Come in." He said and I quietly opened the door. I stepped in and he looked at me. " my name is Adrian, is what you will call me when we are alone. Now is there something you needed?" He asked., " you have two quite rude guests." I sniffed and he laughed. " seems your personality is returning." He chuckled and I felt my faint heartbeat quicken. He rolled out of bed and pulled his robes on as I left and made my way to the front area. I heard a familiar voice and I froze in fear.I peeked around the corner and confirmed my fears. "Lau.."I whispered. I walked around the corner and stood off to the side. " the undertaker will be down in a minute." I said and the butler thanked me. Lau ran to me and grasped my arm. "Kira!" He exclaimed and as soon as his hands made contact with my still cold skin he jerked away. " You're so cold..." He whispered. " Because I was dead, Lau, dead." I hissed. He backed away further. " Not dead, sleeping, dear, our curse states clearly that we cannot die." He whispered in my ear. I glared at him.

" And how did such curse come about? I never did anything wrong." I whispered back. He smiled his creepy smile and I sniffed, annoyed. " grandfather made a mistake." He whispered. " then why does my heart barely beat? Why its it that I awoke yesterday, stone cold?" I asked angrily, but a hand on my shoulder silenced me and I smiled at the undertaker. Lau glared and walked away. " Just know that if your heart stops again, you will die for good." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then keep Ran-Mao away from me and we won't have that problem now will we?" I hissed at his retreating form. " You're warmer today." He murmured as he released all skin contact with me. I nodded and glanced at him. " Only because you allowed me refuge in your bed, master." I whispered. He chuckled, "You seemed quite cold deary." He said and I couldn't help the glare that I sent at him fire his humor. "So not funny" I sighed. "hmm...seems you're quite..." He began and I looked at him." Dead humored" he laughed and I resisted the urge to choke the daylights out of him. He just grinned and flounced away. "Ha...ha..." I said sourly. He just flashed me another grin. I sighed and sat on a coffin. He chattered on with the three, as I watched in silence. "Kira, follow me. We need to go somewhere." He said and motioned for me to follow him. He led me through a portal in the back room and we arrived into a room with books everywhere. I watched as Adrian walked around looking at each book. I walked around the corridor bored until some sort of retractable blade shot at me and my instincts kicked in and I did what felt right, I dodged the blade and grasped the shaft of the blade and yanked. "I see you have met William." Adrian chuckled with a humored glint in his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him. " He's just as dead as you,oh wait, humor wise that is. You're just dead." He said and I resisted the urge to choke him again. I glared at him and he only smirked at me. " I don't find your jokes funny." I said and released his garden tool.

I smirked and eyed Will. "Well. At least there are no dirty hoes being used...except you anyways..." I said nonchalantly and Will looked offended bit Adrian burst into laughter. "hahaha! You do have a sense of humor!" He laughed, "I thought it was nonexistent and dryer than bone dust!" He said and I grit my teeth. " enough of the dead jokes!" I whimpered and he laughed. " but Kira, without them I will be like you." He said and my eyes flashed angrily. " I'd be dead with no sense of humor..." He said and I flopped to the floor and whimpered. "I love how my predicament is hilarious to you." I said and pulled my knees to my chest. He glanced at me and smiled. " but I will die without laughter. Its killing me not being able to laugh." He said and I glared at him. " there its nothing wrong with you. You're just an ass." I seethed. He grinned at me. " Yes, and I'm very good at it too." He said and my eyebrow twitched. "I really hate your dead people puns." I said angry tears in my eyes. " you're killing me.." He said and I lunged. My hands wrapped around his throat and I shook a hard as I could. He only grinned. " stop or you'll kill us both." He laughed and I shoved him away.

" stop acting like a child girl." Will said and I grit my teeth. "Now listen here!" I growled but saw the shock in his eyes."What?" I asked. " you brought one of them here? What could you possibly have thought was logical about that?" Will asked surprised. " simple you annoying brat she was dead and obviously she's not anymore. Research fool. I reaped her soul myself and yet you see she still has it." He said and I glared at him,then grinned." But you can't get rid of me that easily! You brought me back! You made my heart beat! That's why I'm here! So you aren't a lonely reaper!" I said matter of factly. He grinned at me. I didn't like that grin. " trust me if dead jokes weren't do much fun to torture you with...you'd still be stone cold, and not just slightly cold." He said nonchalantly. My jaw dropped and my finger twitched. " so harsh...why must you always be so harsh." I asked shoving past him and returning to his home slash undertaker parlor.


	3. will you stay or are you going to leave?

I do not own the undertaker but I do own kira(pronounced kairuh btw and If I did own undertaker he work be seen more often because he is just to adorable to leave out)

I could feel his eyes upon me scrutinizing me. " just say it already Lau." I hissed. " get as close to him as possible, get your heart back to normal then leave. You owe him nothing he's been nothing but cruel about your ordeal." He said and I shook my head. "I can't." I whispered, Lau sighed and frowned." And why not? Are you scared that if you do your heart will fail again?" He asked and I shook my head." No! That's not it at all. Its just...I just...I just don't want to miss him. I like his company, although the dead jokes get on my nerves they make him happy. He likes being my tormentor. I'm his servant if you haven't noticed. I doubt he will allow me to leave." I said and Lau grimaced." you need to get away from him. From brother to sister you need to run. kickstart your heart then run." Lau ordered then made his way out of undertakers parlor.

Long nails trailed down my neck and I gasped as my faint heartbeat became a little louder. " undertaker!" I gasped as his nails made their way up my chin to grasp my face and tilt my head back. " I gave you a name to call me, dearest, now I want you to use it." He said with a smirk, his other hand on my waist. A faint blush covered my cheeks and he grinned." So your heart beats enough to get blood going quite well enough to form a response to my touch as well." He said and I whimpered. " should I remove it, seeing as you are going to leave when it starts? Or should I annoy you to death with my awful dead people puns?" He asked with a smirk and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. " you could annoy me to death with your awful pounds because I would prefer that than dying because of my brothers foolish words. He says run I say stay. If I choose to stay by your side will you fix my heart? Or would you let me die as you claim you would have, if I weren't so much fun to torture?" I asked sincerely.

He looked down upon me with curious eyes. Eyes that held hope of me truly meaning my words. Eyes that held anger at my audacity to put him on the spot. Those eyes that locked with my own then broke away with a muttered 'I don't know'. He released me and walked away. "I would be by your side always, Adrian, as there would be nothing powerful enough to tear your humble servant girl away from you." I mumbled to his back. He went to his room and I made my way there as well, but found myself locked out. I frowned as I heard the water begin to run. I made my way back to the main area of the parlor and sat in the chair I had found the second day. I began to drift off after a while but I paid myself no mind. As those familiar tears trailed over my cheeks. This aggravating man always makes me cry...his insults, his indecisiveness, his hate filled words...but then he turns around and those same beautiful golden eyes make me feel alive and as if I'm wanted even though he steadily pushes me away. I only want him to be happy, but if he he's to torment me to tears to be genuinely happy then I will oblige, because I know how it feels to be alone, feared and unwanted. I see it in his eyes, he's lonely and I want to fill that void, but he won't let me. More tears trailed over my slightly warm cheeks. "I won't let you suffer an eternity alone." I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut.

I felt exceedingly warm hands brush away my tears and grasp my hand softly. "I always make you cry." I heard him whisper, " either I'm a horrible person or your just a crybaby." He chuckled and I giggled lightly. my eyes met his and I smiled slightly." You just say really mean things and push people away." I said drowsily. " I'm sorry." He said and helped me to my feet. He turned to walk to his room but I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Beneath my wrist I felt his heartbeat quicken. I pressed my forehead into his back gently and smiled. "I wish my heartbeat felt like that. That's slow steady quiet thumps are getting me fearful. I don't want to die again. I want to stay here with the ones who care for me." I whispered and he turned in my grasp to look at me. " and who might those people be?" He asked with a smirk. I looked up at him. " apparently not you, you did tell me I would be better off deaf at one point in time when I was you can't stop with the dead jokes and hateful words." I whispered sadly into his collarbone.

" you confuse me woman. I can't tell if you want me, want to use me to restart your heart, or use me as a shield from the fear of death." He chuckled and looked flown at me. I released myself from his soft robes and reached for his long nailed hand. " I'm not going to use you Adrian, your my friend and I care for you. "I said and he chuckled. " yeah friend act the way YOU do when I touch that is not a friend. You react the way a lover would react to her lovers touch and it highly amuses me." He said and I blushed. "i..i ugh! I don't know about that! Fibber!" I gushed, embarrassed at his accusations. " hmm? In denile are we?" He chuckled and his long nails made their way to my waist and trailed up under the sleeping t shirt I has put on and they lightly brushed over a sensitive spot on my side. I burst into fit of giggles as he relentlessly tickled me. " stop oh kami please stop." I gasped between giggles.

He smirked and I shoved him away and made a break for the bedroom. By the time I got there he was in his pyjamas and hogging half the bed. I growled and jumped on the bed landing on him in the process. I pinned his hands above his head and I grinned." I win." I laughed and he grinned, then flipped us over to whet he was over me. He released one of my hands and I slowly reached up and traced over his scar on his face. " why do you hide behind your bangs?" I asked and he released my other hand to place his own larger hands on either side of my head. he just stared at me with unfocussed eyes. " because you can't see very well can you?" I whispered in shock. He only smiled slightly. "I can't see you." He said and my eyes softened. " you're very nearsighted aren't you." He nodded halfheartedly.

" what do you see of me?" I asked. " pale skin, electric blue eyes and black very blurry." He said and I moved my elbows back to prop myself up to get closer to him. His his sat beside mine, his torso hovered over mine his arms caging me in. my face was only a foot from his when I brushed his bangs away from his eyes. " such gentle touches." He mused. " and such gentle eyes." I whispered." May I come closer?" I asked and with a slight nod I eased on close to him, my lips almost touching his when a knock sounded at the door. I felt my heart rate quicken as I tried to fill the gap but he made his way off the bed and back into his wardrobe. 'so close' I thought, my frantic heart beating wildly. It was quiet but wild. I rolled over and closed my eyes so I could just let my heart beat go wild. He slid back into bed beside me, and when he thought I was asleep he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and he sighed contentedly. "Good night kira..." He whispered lightly as though to try not to wake me. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

akeboshi shiba here! please tell me what you think because im starting to wonder if anyone who has read this actually likes it. the story behind the curse is well... i had to make a reason for how lau seemed to die in black butler one but bam he does a houdini and hes right back in the second one. very confusing is it not? im all like awesome the funny drug peddler is still here woot. lol so why not make him a sister and throw her in the mix.


	4. the taken

i do not own! ive read in multiple places that the undertakers name is adrian crevan. i figured i should say this since it may confuse some people. and i apologize for any errors i am typing this up on my phone so please dont be a grammer nazi. im doing my best for being on a phone with auto correct lol

I watched as he performed his daily tasks walking to and Fro. I smiled add he fretted over simple things and sniffed his salts. He was entertaining and confusing and I liked that about him. He looked at me and I smiled and waved. He grinned and waved back.

" Adrian can we go get something to eat i'm hungry.." I said and he glowered me. " already? You emptied my fridge not even twenty minutes ago..." He said and I smiled sweetly and pounced on him and he stumbled backwards and landed on his rump by a coffin with a grin on his face. I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. " its a wonder why you don't fall all over the place in here or sew yourself into one of your corpses, dear. Your blinder than a bat apparently." I giggled placing my left hand on his cheek.

" i'm hungry and you know where all the good restaurants are because I can't seem to remember." I said and he reached up and flicked my nose. " well I can't see so how would I be of any help?" He asked, grinning. I smiled and situated myself to where my knees sat on either side of his waist and my hands rested on his shoulders once more. I pushed his bangs up over his forehead and grinned. " such a handsome man you are. I'm surprised you're not as arrogant as William." I giggled lightly and touched my nose to his.

" arrogance doesn't suit one such as myself." He said and I smiled. "neither do glasses huh? Do they not suit you either?" I asked with a smirk. He tilted his head back to look at me. " oh they suit me but I don't wish to wear them they hinder me in my duties when they slide down my nose." He said and I laughed. " would you wear then for me?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes at him. He snorted and I leaned close to his ear and grinned. " pretty please Adrian for me?" I whispered seductively into his ear and he burst out laughing. "ass!" I seethed. He just continued to laugh as I pushed myself away from him with a glare.

He just draped himself over a coffin and laughed to himself till he could laugh no more. I growled and walked out of the parlor and made my way away from the main street. My heart may beat within my chest but I still looked slightly ill and didn't feel like answering questions. I slunk into an alleyway and stopped running so I could catch my breath, my hands on my knees. I stood back up and sniffed. "oooh I smell food." I giggled with delight.

I followed the smell to the edge of the alleyway then I frowned. " darn!I have no money on me. Maybe undertaker will come back with me." I muttered to myself and began the walk back when a hand grasped my shoulder tightly. " you're coming with me dear. You'll fetch quite a high price, lovely as you are." A familiar, yet unfamiliar, voice said as I was shoved into a cage and blindfolded.

(oh!look its undertakers turn!)

" You try so delightfully hard to woo me heh... It's not that easy my dear. Heh." I chuckled getting up from my previous spot. I looked around and frowned. I couldn't find her familiar blurry figure anywhere. I made my way around the building searching for her. I couldn't find her anywhere, not could I hear her voice.

"kira?" I called out and frowned deeply when I received no reply. The door chimed and I quickly made my way up front.  
It was Sebastian and ciel. " undertaker. You heard any thing on the recent kidnappings?" Ciel asked and I leaned out the front door to blindly search for kira. I sighed and planted my rump right on a coffin. " i've only heard a few things. Not much, but it's enough to make a man worry." I muttered and scratched the back of my head.

" would you like a joke for the informa-" Sebastian started but I interrupted him. " no...there's no need. Kira gives me enough laughs. I just need to figure out where she wandered off said she was hungry and we got...sidetracked and she made me laugh, I made her mad and she walked away. I can't find her. I lost my toy." I said with a grin. "I see. We will tell you if we see her. I will also tell Lau to keep an eye out." Sebastian said and I grinned. " thank you. This kidnapper as you call him, I believe they are selling the lovely women they find wandering alone.

Kira has no worries for that the only thing lovely about her at the moment is her eyes, other than that she's quite...dead." I chuckled loudly finding plenty of amusement in my awful pun. Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples. Sebastian looked deep in thought. " We are going to search for her aren't we young master, though dead the lady was quite appealing to the eyes." Sebastian whispered to ciel, who nodded. " good day, undertaker. We hope you find the young lady, she seemed to have quite the temper. She could be a good butler, obedient and protective." Sebastian said and held the door for ciel.

"She will come back she's just gone to get food. For a female she eats alot." I chuckled and grabbed my glasses from a shelf in my room. I shoved them in a pocket in my robes, then made my way out of my parlor. I grinned as I walked down the street, "heh silly girl. I have the money. I will get you food then I will await your return." I chuckled with a grin, but I had a bad feeling in my gut. Something felt slightly off, my reaper senses prickled but I shoved the feeling aside are went to gather sustenance for the oh so famished kira for when she found her way back. I passed a horse carriage with large cages in it and frowned when one of the cages rattled.

" sorry sir, just transporting livestock for Lord Druit. He requested such rowdy creatures, I apologize if it retired to harm you." The carriage driver said sincerely but I could feel the darkness in his heart, he had clearly done his share of misdeeds. I nodded but couldn't shove that feeling of dread that flooded my system. My heartbeat was a little frantic and I furrowed my brows. I turned around and walked back to him. " you wouldn't mind letting me gaze upon his animals would you?" I asked. " not at all!" The men said are pulled back the cover revealing a tiny monkey and an exotic bird of many colors.

" lovely aren't they? he only keeps the most beautiful of all the creatures this world has to has quite the taste in women as well." The man chuckled as I walked away. I walked into the nearest store and bought kira alot of fruit and an assortment of meats and pre-made sandwiches. I walked back to the parlor with three large paper bags. I opened the door and grinned, seeing a feminine figure in the back area.

"Kira!" I called out and Ran-Mao walked forward Lau behind her. I felt like a fool. I should have locked the door. " she has not returned?" Lau shook his head. I frowned and set the bags in the kitchen. "I went to get her some food, she'd said she was hungry." I said as I put the food away. " any ideas where she went?" I asked him. " no. no one has seen her either. " he said and my hand stopped from the bag I held. the dread resurfaced and I turned to him.

"Lau. If she has not returned by tomorrow, tell ciel to try and work faster, or I will find her myself." I said and roughly grasped the bag and put it away. Lau nodded and he and his mistress left. I made my way to the back room, to the portal. I entered and automatically went to searching. My fingers brushed over her book and I flipped to the last filled page, which began to fill up. I began reading with a frown on my face.

(this is within kira's book. )

' it's dark. where I am, I heard his voice earlier. It sounded as if he didn't believe the mans lies but I lost hope when he left. He probably wasn't even looking for me. He works with ciel after all the queens guard dog hmph bark!' She thought using her shoulder to rub the blindfold from her eyes. 'so this must be how Adrian sees things really freaking blurry!' She mused as the blindfold came off. There were two other girls in there with her.

One she recognized even through the cross dressing disguise. She leaned over and whispered into their ear," you found me, but not even your butler will be able to find you trancy." The dies opened when the carriage stopped and she looked at the blonde that opened the doors. " you have me...but what its to happen to me?" she asked.

" you my dear will be my prize. You will be sold for quite the high price. You are magnificent! An exotic Chinese woman like you...quite rare to find one of such beauty." He said and she trembled. " what exactly are you selling us for?" His dark laugh shook her being. "You my dear are being sold as a sex slave." tears filled her eyes and she but her lip. 'oh kami! Adrian help me!'

That was it that's all I could read, no would read. They were going to defile her. I had to find her before it was too late. " reapers are supposed to remain neutral." William said from behind him. "I know this. But I will break rules for people I don't want to let go. Learn from my supposed rule breaking. I helped bring her back and I refuse to allow her to be sold." I said.

He smirked." The real reason you're going after her is because you can't elicit a response like hers from anyone else with your drab puns." William said. I grinned. " at least i'm not a dirty hoe." I laughed as I put my glasses on.

[or Drag and Drop]"


	5. her return

Kickstart my heart 5

one by one the druitt led the women to their fates. they couldnt see, but i could. i saw everything because he wanted me to fear my impending doom. thats so funny because what i fear is my demise. my heart cant hold out mch longer. i dont think i can hold out for my hero. but i dont think my hero is coming anyways...he was laughing himself to tears because of my pain and suffering. he pushes me away then pulls me close. i cant take the roller coaster ride he is putting me through much longer.

I felt my heartbeat slow considerably. I bit my lip. I can't die not like this! I sat writhing in my cage I refused to let myself die. " is there someone you're waiting for? No one is coming for you dear.I'm afraid you're going to be sold like all those before you. They caught fair prices. Now I wonder how much they will bid for you." The druit laughed as they removed the outer kaiser of my kimono. I shoved my hands through the bars and gouged three deep trails into his face. They carried my cage onto a stage and I stood within the large cage. A hand over my heart as gasps filled the room. I felt my heartbeat begin to fade. Three days, i've been away from him three days.

My heart won't least another day. "such an exotic beauty is she not? She is quite lovely and voluptuous a prize in her own right." He said and I glared at him. " and a virgin no less, what fun it would be breaking this one in. she would have to comply to your wishes or you could treat her as you see fit." He said and kicked my slight heartbeat I had was diminishing.I hit my knees and began to was no hope for me now I could see him now shaking his head at me this was my fault. " don't let me fall into their clutches, please Adrian." I sobbed into my hands. the men before me began to bid on me the only thing that bothered me now was that my skin was cooling I was becoming cold once more. I no longer needed to breathe. Everything was going dark.  
Buh-bump buh-bump buh-bump...then nothing. " you're too late..Adrian" I whispered as my body hit the ground.

(undertaker's pov))  
William, grell, Sebastian, and Ciel skid to a stop behind me as my scythe clattered to the floor and my hand reached out to her. She stood within the cage, then the tears started and she fell. I heard the heart beat as it echoed one last time. I ran over and collapsed next to her cage, ripping it apart to reach her. "Kira...oh kami. No..." I muttered gritting my teeth, as I pulled her cold form into my grasp. The shocked as Sebastian restrained him. "she was my prize,.she was perfect! The lovely woman would have made me rich." He yelled and I grit my teeth. I cradled her in one arm and grasped my scythe firmly within my other hand.." You foolish bastard. She was mine alone, you humans are not fit to lay fingers upon my possessions." I growled the blade of my scythe at his neck. i dropped my scythe as a wave of pain jolted through me. I hit the ground with her in my arms. I ran my nails through her hair and I hugged her to me. " she was not a possession, she was your lover! Oh I should just rip you apart you vile human!" Grell yelled kicking the blonde man.

I watched as grell continued his abuse on the sick man that sat before me. i stood and held Kira to my chest tightly. i looked upon her with new eyes. i had my glasses on so I could actually see. "oh my, You are a lovely one... even if dead." i muttered with a grin. she was so limp it saddened me to see her fiery spirit gone. i propped her up by the wall and i crouched in front of her. so cold, dead and dreary she was now. the thought made my pain worse. "is this what humans feel when they lose a loved one?" i muttered and cocked my head to the side as the overwhelming urge to kiss her set in. i curled my nose at the thought im not a necrophiliac. i pressed my forehead to hers and sighed. " a-adrian." a voice croaked and i almost put it off as my imagination. but the touch to my arm told me it was her. "You came..." she said and i grinned. "i began to miss you." i said and felt relief wash over me.

"Really? you missed me?" she asked in disbelief. "no, girl he broke like a million different rules because he wanted to. of course he did it for you" will snorted. i pulled away from her and she glared at him. "youre an ass." she said looking at william. "and youre a dirty ho." william countered. i couldnt help the laugh that escaped. "i like this one... the last one was annoying." will said and she flipped him off.

she turned to me and she burst into laughter. i furrowed my brows and tried to ask her what was so funny but she only laughed louder. then i realized, she was laughing because she got me to put on my glasses after all. "and all it took was for me to get kidnapped and nearly die! awww, you love me!" she laughed and i grinned, then i burst into laughter as well. "you are a clever one, although i doubt getting kidnapped was part of your plan." i chuckled and she grinned. "nope." she said then crushed her lips to mine. it felt like i had just stuck my tongue into an electric socket when her lips touched mine. As if a switch had been flicked her heart beat as loud as a drum and faster than the energizer bunny could run.

Days later in the reaper council...

" so this is the immortal girl?" pops said. "yes. i would like her to train under me in the ways of the reaper." adrian said and i looked at him. "alright, but you must have william oversee and...please for heavens sake deal with grell..." he said and i grinned then narrowed my eyes. "you expect me to work with sir stick up his ass?" i yelled and the elders chuckled. " quite. he seems to like you for some reason."

i glared at said person as he walked in. "dirty hoe." "homo loving worm." i hissed. "aw, running out of insults already? it seems your vocabulary died with you." william said ever so calmly. my eybrow twitched and so did my left pinky finger. "at least i dont make grell a hormonal teenager. faggot inducer." i scoffed. "no, instead you act like a playboy bunny and make one of the oldest men here hot and bothered." he said with an evil gleam in his eye. i grit my teeth and lunged, the dirty bastard never knew what throttled him.

hey i hoped those who read this liked it...somewhat, i know undertaker doesnt act like undertaker, but i mean you never know how he acts around people he is close with. i plan in doing a humor based story where the reapers show Kira the ropes. oooh that will be fun. heheh insults awful jokes and will grell and ronald throttleing hihihi! and yes the undertaker will act like he does in the anime!


End file.
